Four souls of destiny
by X-name666
Summary: KK, this is my first fic so ya, its about...ummmm well summary isnt in place yet, but pairs are san,mir and inukag, plz read and reviewrnrnlove yall (dont get the wrong idea)


Kagome's destiny 

The beginning of an introduction part 1

On March 12th

In the Galaxy on the moon there stand a castle, and in the castle, in a royal bedroom there lay the Queen giving birth to her new daughter Kagome.

Her mother had sunshine eyes and chin length black hair, she wore her blue gown tucked under some blankets. On her side was her husband holding her hand trying to confort her. The King had black hair with his crown on his head he had brown eyes and he wore a shirt and pajama pants worrying about her.

There was three other ladies to were twin maids who wore a long white trashed gown and white ties to hold there hair up. The other lady was the Keade an old miko who would train Kagome from the week later. she had grey long hair tied up and white and red robes.

1 year before on Fabuary, 24th

On Earth, in the feudal Japan there were five people in a hut, There was a women named Rei in bed giving birth to a Hanyou.

She had Long black Hair and she wore a blue, white, and pink kimono. On her side was her husband Inutiasho lord of the western lands he Had long, long silver hair, gold amber eyes, on both cheeks there was two purple stripes, he had long fangs and and claws, he wore a blue kimono with a red cloth around his waist, also he wore 3 swords on his sides, called Tensaiga, tetsiga, and sakotzu, also in the hut was the half brother Sesshomaru .

Sessh looked exactly like his father exept hiss eyes were cold and hr wore a white kimono with a red cloth around his waist on his shoulder their was a large fluffy fur that it covered it. Sesshomaru despised his brother he didn't know why but he thought becuz hes a Hanyou half-demon and half-human and his father and him were full youkai.

His father gave the name Inuyasha to his new son and a red fire rat kimono.

one week after Kagome March21st

In a village by a forest, their lay the demon exterminator's. One in particular was giving birth to her daughter they gave her the name Sango. The woman had long shoulder length hair and was in a yellow and green kimono. Her eyes were a light blue.

Her father had black hair tied into a short pony tail and a blue and white haori, his eyes colors of the sea.

They prepared a bone boomerang for her protection for when she was born.

1 month before Sango

In the lands of priests, a woman lay in bed giving birth to a baby boy, he was given name Miroku. His mother unfortunate died giving birth to him.

Miroku had 2 main strengths but one on his mains strengths was also his death sentence, Miroku was cursed from Naroku who cursed is grandfather, the only way the curse would be broken was to kill him. He was given a purple cloth, a gold ring, and a white rosary, so he could use it when he needed it it instead of sucking in everything in his way. His second min strength was his powers considering he was a monk, his parents made him a special staff so he could use his powers through that.

But as these four children are born there fate has been decided, and fate can be cruel but destiny is an adventure, together they must help Kagome complete her destiny, saving the world with there help of course.

15 years later

" Kagome, child are ye sure ye must leave now?" Keade asked, a woman with long grey hair tied into a low ponytail by a white ribbon, one eye was brown well her other eye had an eye patch, she had a small hump she had a wrinkled face and she wore white and red robes with brown wood sandals.

" Yes, Nanny Keade, I am thankful for teaching me all you know, and how to read the spells, but the jewel is still out there and I have to start the hunt before they are in hands of greed" kagome said, Kagome had shoulder length ebony black hair, she had three golden spikes that hang on er skirt, one of them was her gold sword and it would transform once she took hold of it.She had Midnight Galaxy eyes that you could see the sky in. She had a moon cresent and a star combined on her forhead but it was hidden from a spell till her 16th birthday. She had long black eye lashes and wore black eyeliner, her lips were a bright blood red with natural sparckles on them. She wore a tube bra and in the middle of her breast a long thin thread cloth that goes to her belly, she had a long skirt that went to the ground with to long slits that go just below the ass she didn't where shoes but she a markings on her rists. On her back a red bow with black trimming and sky colored arrows.

" Child, if ye must leave then take this necklace with you it will help you in the future, and child you are more then you seem it will come to you on your birthday, goodbye, child" Keade said

3 hours later

Kagome caught 12 shards that day and was beginning to feel tired so she decided to sleep in the Goshinboku tree , Before she went she chanted something "Comaku dubrau, sita, triantay" she said and them a necklace appeared in her hands and she put the shards on and left.

When she got to the tree she sensed another presence and this time she chanted a spell "kimako, disaotorbloticke, sombroso tichivo" and another necklace appeared she put it on her rist and jumped to the tree.

In the tree

A Hanyou lay in the tree, he hand long silver hair and two triangular silver doggy ears, he had amber gold eyes and short fangs with average nails he wore a red fire rat kimono and no shoes on his side was his sword his father gave him before his parents died tetsiga a sword that can slay a hundred demons in one slash.

He tried to sleep but that scent of wilderness and the air, then he heard her voice it was like an angel and then there she was in front of him.

" oi, wench whut you want" ' shes a goddess' he thought

" Wench Im no wench errrr…. Basterd" 'I wonder if I can touch his ears hehe' she thought but before she new it she was rubbing his ears

'wut the hell iz she doing prrr huh? Oh no Im wanting her'

" and I want to stay up here becuz I have no other place to leave" she said has she giggled

" well look spots taken, unless your willing to share"

" I see, sure I'll share" she said as she put her weapons on a branch and she laid against his chest.

"lm Kagome" She told him

"Inuyasha "he grinned " now get some sl, whut are those?"he asked well touching the shards then his eyes went wide.

" shards that I collected them (yawns)today and don't touch them kk"she said snuggling into his chest

Inuyash smiled he had found lots of shards and now a goddess in his arms, nothing could go wrong today now all he had to do was get the shards.

"oh I almost forgot here"she said sitting up and taking off the beads and got until there was only 3 centimeters between them and put the beads around his neck

" just incase you try to take the shards" She giggled laid back down.

He stared at the beads for a while then drifted off to sleep.

Kk hope you like review, PLZ!  buh-bi now


End file.
